Timed Quests
This page is dedicated to any "Timed Quests" that may be released periodically in the game. This is a faster way to find just the information you need to get through the quests before the timer runs out! Tic! Toc! Happy Questing! St. Patrick's Day Women's Day *Challenge: The Women's Day 1 of 5 Dinosaur's Day *Surprise Egg 1 of 13 The Chinese New Year *The Newcomer from the Far Away Land 1 of 7 *Chinese New Year 1 of 3 Valentine's Day *True Love 1 of 10 Pizza Day! * World Delicacy 1 of 11 * Pizza Delivery 1 of 2 Carnival *Carnival of Venice 1 of 2 *Mardi Gras 1 of 2 *Rio Carnival 1 of 2 Roxanne's Ball *Roxanne's Ball 1 of 12 New Year's Eve! *The End of the Year 1 of 11 Merry Christmas! *Santa Retires 1 of 4 *The Magic of Christmas 1 of 10 Winter Migration *Winter Migration 1 of 11 Skating Rink Challenge *Cold Winter 1 of 14 Saint Nicholas' Day Fun! *Sick Santa 1 of 12 *Santa's Replacement 1 of 5 *Santa's Helper 1 of 4 Shopping Centre Challenge *Lottery 1 of 2 Thanksgiving Day *The Arrival of the Pilgrims 1 of 15 Veteran's Day Quests! *Sentimental Trip 1 of 6 *Staging 1 of 6 Halloween Quests! *Unusual Visit 1 of 5 *Deathly Parade 1 of 6 *Mad Creator 1 of 13 Ghastly Quests! *Ghastly Invitation 1 of 2 *Ghastly Party 1 of 7 Columbus Day *Columbus Day 1 of 18 The Animal Day *The Animal Day 1 of 15 Autumn Adventure * Autumn Adventure 1 of 13 Oktoberfest! *Mysterious Tracks 1 of 4 *The Runaway 1 of 4 *Little Bavaria 1 of 11 *The Surprise 1 of 2 Grandparents' Day Quests *Grandparents' Day 1 of 13 A Day Off Work Quests *A Day Off Work 1 of 12 Silly Season Quests *Silly Season 1 of 17 Miner's Holiday Quests *Miner is Going on Holiday 1 of 2 *Holiday Barrel 1 of 8 New Timed Quests *Craving for Sensation 1 of 2 *Disappearing things 1 of 6 *Ambush 1 of 3 *Teamwork 1 of 3 *Return of the Loots *Community Service *Well Deserved Award Music Festival Quests! *Music Festival 1 of 16 4th of July Quests! *Free City 1 of 4 *Declaration of Independence 1 of 3 *Preparation for Celebration 1 of 5 *Loud Fun 1 of 3 *Cleaning Up 1 of 5 Summer Quests! *Summer Camp 1 of 14 The Big Game! *The Deal with the Lizards! 1 of 2 *Coach Search 1 of 2 *Practice Makes Perfect 1 of 6 *Concussion *The Second Part of the Deal *Building a Stadium 1 of 4 *Disappearing Tools 1 of 2 *The End of Construction! *Football Fever 1 of 3 *The Big Game! *0-1 Before the Break! *Winner's Feast! *Broken Agreement! *-End- Children's Day Celebrations Quests! *Children's Day Celebrations 1 of 8 *Kinder Party 1 of 5 *Time to Say Goodbye *-End- Memorial Day Quests! *Glory to the Heroes *-End- Mother's Day Quests! *An Idea for the Present *Cake for Mom *To Mom's Rescue *The Final Clash *-End- Earth Day Quests! *Visitor From The Stars 1 of 3 *The Science of Ecology 1 of 5 *The Ecology Monument 1 of 3 *The Alien's Farewell *-End- Easter Quests! *Not an Everyday Guest 1 of 4 *Easter Games 1 of 5 *Easter Parade *Easter Feast *Easter Cottage *-End-